Do Not Disturb!
by ChibiShiva
Summary: [Steve X Forest] Challenge fic. Steve participates in the Tekken Tournament and gets a surprise from his boyfriend… Rated R for yaoi. One-shot.


Summary : Steve participates in the Tekken Tournament and gets a surprise from his boyfriend… Rated R for yaoi, graphic scene. Steve/Forest one-shot.  
  
**A/N :** Written as a challenge from Sapphire17. I told you I wouldn't let this fic down XD. While writing it, I kept thinking of a humorist who said, in a show (in sketch that was about an upside-down world, mind you) "The problem with girls is that they come too fast. And they can't spot our Roger-spot…" (G-spot, RoGer-spot… XD). /random. Oh well. First time I write that pairing, and it's also the first time I "see" this pairing… so here's something refreshing n.n.  
  


**Do Not Disturb!**

  
  
Steve was bored out of his mind… when Forest wasn't on it. Even though he had spent a major part of the evening with Christie Monteiro, he definitely lacked some "fun". He had come back in his room with the intention of searching more info about his biological mother and father, which he wanted to know about…  
  
…As any kid who would've known he had been adopted.  
  
Running his hand through his blond hair, blue eyes sometime checking out at his watch (rather than at the computer's clock which still read England's time), he wasn't about to give up. And just as he was about to stop for a little while, time to rest his eyes… "What the hell is it with the Mishima Zaibatsu………" Maybe he was a click away from his answer. Instead of hearing the typical "click" of the mouse, a louder sound could be heard. Someone was knocking on the door. Although he promised himself he wouldn't to get up from the bed before finding the answer, he found himself opening the door…  
  
On the other side stood a smaller, Chinese man, dressed in a blue and red Asian outfit, carrying a case.  
  
"FOREST! What are you doing here?!" The blond walked up to him and hugged him tight, obviously happy to see him again. "Been so long… missed you so much…"  
  
"Hey hey… lower okay? If my father seems me here, I'm dead. DEAD." The Chinese hugged back before speaking again. "And it hasn't been THAT long… you left USA 2 days ago, Steve."  
  
"How come if he knows you're there, you're dead?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"We have all night long, dear."  
  
Forest raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at the word "dear". Didn't sound right to him… "We do, yeah. So here's why…" he continued as he sat on the bed, just beside his younger lover, hands supporting his head. "Two years ago, I ran away so I could participate in the Iron Fist Tournament. Father didn't want me in there, saying it was too dangerous. I did anyways… you know me."  
  
"And you did it, once again."  
  
"Not really. I'm not participating this time. Anyways… I got there with the help of his best friend, Paul Phoenix."  
  
"Broom-head?"  
  
"You can put it this way. So we got there on his motorcycle, which Father never liked… and I don't like it either. He goes too damn fast. I got at the Tournament, lost at some point against Lei Wulong. Paul got in the finals, and faced Toshin. When he first had beaten him, he thought he had won, and actually left on his motorcycle, thinking he wouldn't have to fight more… and left me here. No need to tell you Father was very angry."  
  
"Then why did you just tell me?"  
  
The black-haired man rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Let me finish someday, Steve…"  
  
"Okay, shutting up babe!"  
  
"So as I was saying…… he doesn't like Paul much anymore, and he hasn't spoken to him a lot since. You know how he is with me… I'm his only son, and he really holds to me. But at what point! I finally got my own apartment, and more freedom. He can't always watch over me. I'm twenty-seven, you're younger than me and I bet you're freer then I am. He doesn't even know about me and you… and if he figures it out someday, I'm DOOMED. See why I don't want him to find about me being here?"  
  
Steve wrapped his arms around Forest's smaller frame. "If someone wants to hurt you, he better kill me first!" he said in a tone which reminded Forest of medieval knights. "Nobody will touch my Forest, unless that person feels suicidal and wants a quick death."  
  
"Huh… are you sure you don't know Father? Because you REALLY sound like him right now. I'm big enough to take care of myself…"  
  
"I've never said you weren't able to… but you know how I feel about you. I love you, Forest…"  
  
"You're incredible… hey… do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
"Not really, until you came in the picture. I was thinking of not doing anything, but it's gonna change now that you're here with me. How about… spending some time together, catching up on things?"  
  
"Two days far from me and you miss me? What's it going to be like if you go back to England someday, and I have to stay in USA? Or maybe- "  
  
"NONONONONONONO DON'T THINK ABOUT THE WORSE!" Steve cut him in the middle of his sentence, seemingly scared that it COULD happen… He knew Forest had said it in a joke, although to him it sounded like it WAS going to happen. It was much like a bad feeling. "Just… don't joke around with that. What if it happens for real?"  
  
The Chinese man smiled to comfort him. "Hey… I don't want it to happen. What I've just said is far from being serious. But you're right. We should catch up on things. Although in two days, I haven't done anything much. Worked, prepared my luggage…"  
  
"Who's staying at the restaurant, then?"  
  
Forest's jaw dropped. "Oh damn… I KNEW I had forgotten something… Where could I find a phone RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down… look on the table there, babe. Unlimited long-distance calls at night, so you can call."  
  
"Are you sure? We're in a Mishima Hotel right now…"  
  
Steve shrugged and handed the phone to his lover. "Call. Else you might be in trouble. And if it's not unlimited, I'll pay."  
  
"Such a sweetheart!" said the dark-haired man with a fake lisp before laughing out loud. "OK, so here I call…"  
  
During the whole time Forest had been on the phone, Steve hadn't stop turning around him, bringing him down on the bed, hugging, tickling, kissing and ruffling his hair. Talk about a playful mate…. "Hold on a second – Steeeeeeeeeeeeve?"  
  
"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah?"  
  
"Stop it for a sec!"  
  
"Sorry man." He finally stopped moving around, wrapping the smaller man from behind and putting his head on his shoulder. He calmly waited for him to end the call and resumed his playful attitude. He quickly pinned his older lover down, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Two days do that to you eh?"  
  
Steve moaned a "Yeah" and resumed his kisses, going further down on his neck, gently suckling and biting on the skin. He felt Forest's member hardening under him and proceeded to touch him more. He slid his hands under the shirt and ran his hands on his sides, making the other male shiver with pleasure.  
  
Forest had done the same; his own hands were under his boyfriend's Hawaiian shirt as he tried to remove it. Being in Steve's hands was a damn good feeling. The blond was getting erect too and once the shirt had been removed, he moved his hands down the pants. "Guess I won't be the only one getting some fun, huh?"  
  
"It takes two to make love, babe."  
  
Hands moved down blue pants and tried removing them from the lean body with rather satisfying result. More kisses and touches were enough to get the Chinese completely aroused and Steve profited to completely undress him, while Forest was busy unzipping the red cargos of the man hovering over him. He also got his prize: the blond was hard as rock too, and squirmed under him until he could insert the man's length in his mouth.  
  
Steve closed his eyes as the tongue ran on his manhood, enjoying the wet sensation it produced. He let out another moan, thinking of what he could do next…  
  
"How about we… go further now?"  
  
"I love that question, Forest. Really do" he said with a sexy growl. On that cue, Forest let go of his lover's member and spread his legs so Steve could easily enter him. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and dug his nails in the British's skin when something warm filled him up. He relaxed soon enough, letting the younger man slightly getting out of him, only to get inside again.  
  
Slow at the beginning, faster and faster, Steve pumped inside him. It felt great for both men, who wound up screaming each other's name in a short time. Forest dug in nails even further, causing the other to scream in pain.  
  
In a matter of seconds, three things happened. Forest screamed as the climax came; Steven did the same a few seconds later, spilling himself inside his lover; someone knocked on the door and opened it wide.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
The taller man shouted and tried freeing himself out of his boyfriend, randomly searching for something to cover his private area. The Chinese, breathing heavily, could take a look at the figured who still stood in the doorframe. It was a tall woman, apparently tanned.  
  
"Huh… do I have the right room? Steve Fox?"  
  
Steve rose his head, recognized Christie and let out a sigh that could've been mistaken for a growl. "You got the right room, but NOT the right time…"  
  
"Nope, not the right time girl…"  
  
She giggled. "Awww… sorry guys. Just wanted to know if Steve – and since he's not alone – you… still sorry. I don't know your name…"  
  
"Well Christie? Meet my lover, Forest. Forest? This is Christie, my best friend around here."  
  
"You guys hungry and want to come down? There's some other people that seem to be in our age group right here. Let's meet them, OK? Well, once you'll be done…"  
  
"We will, girl. We will. And if you'd get out of the room, or close the door, it would really help."  
  
The Brazilian girl giggled again and closed the door. Both males could hear another voice asking "Forest was fucking with who???" and cringed right away, before picking up their clothes and dressing up. "Hey… hope we didn't wake up your neighbor…" They got out of the room, only to be stopped dead in their tracks by another Chinese man, strangely looking like the older of the two…  
  
"FOREST LAW!"  
  
"SHIT! Steve… RUN! Oh man I'm gonna get it for sure… RUN FASTER!"  
  
_… The end …_  
  
**A/N 2 :** After a month of working on that, it's over!. I'm proud of that piece n.n. Someone, remind me of working on my other fics X.x... 


End file.
